The proposed study is a continuation of work on regional chemotherapy for extremities with the Tourniquet Infusion (T.I.) method. Having demonstrated recently the superiority of this method to hyperthermic perfusion using Adriamycin, Actinomycin-D, or Melphalan in canine limbs, we will perform further studies with Nitrogen Mustard and cis-DDP and also study the effect of hyperthermia with T.I. in increasing drug uptake by the tissues or localizing uptake in a certain area. Studies also will be performed with regional chemotherapy to the lung(s) via the pulmonary artery (P.I.) since there is evidence that pulmonary metastases derive partly from P.I. their blood supply. Studies have been initiated using Swan-Ganz catheters in patients with pulmonary metastases. Adriamycin, Methotrexate and cis-DDP will be studied. Regional chemotherapy (R.C.) to the liver will be studied in canine experiments through the hepatic artery or portal vein, using Adriamycin, 5-FU and other drugs, in order to identify the optimal method of R.C. for each major class of drugs used in R.C., with respect to route, rapidity of injection and regional hemodynamic alterations including temporary interruption of blood flow in the vessel being infused.